Overleg gebruiker:Exergie
Welkom! Gefeliciteerd met het beginnen van Verbeeldingsliteratuur wiki! Het is een splinternieuw project, dus het heeft veel liefde nodig. Hier zijn vijf tips om je wiki geweldig te maken. * Het is nu allemaal voor jou -- heb er plezier in! Zo gauw je wiki op gang komt, zullen veel mensen lezen wat je schrijft. Momenteel kijkt er nog niemand over je schouder, dus het is niet erg om dingen te proberen en fouten te maken. * Maak een boel korte pagina's! Het moeilijkste ding aan schrijven is om naar een blanco pagina te kijken, en niet weten waar te beginnen. Het is veel gemakkelijker als je eerst een paar zinnen opschrijft. Dus neem eens diep adem, en spring -- maak tien erg korte pagina's, direct na elkaar. Zo gauw je eenmaal begonnen bent, kun je langzaam pagina's opbouwen, beetje bij beetje toevoegende. * Link je pagina's aan elkaar! Links helpen jou en je lezers om van een pagina naar de andere te komen, dus waar je het onderwerp van een andere pagina noemt in het onderwerp van een andere pagina, gebruik de "Voeg een Link toe" knop om een link te maken naar die pagina. Je kan ook een hoofdpagina maken om te linken naar de meest belangrijke pagina's op je wiki. Omschrijf waar je wiki over gaat op de hoofdpagina, en voeg links toe die je lezers helpen om hun weg te vinden. * Voeg afbeeldingen toe! Een goed-gekozen artikel kan een blanco wiki pagina tot leven laten komen. Wanneer je een pagina schrijft, gebruik de 'Voeg een Afbeelding toe" knop om een afbeelding van je computer op de pagina te uploaden. * Wanneer je klaar bent -- vertel het aan je vrienden! Zo gauw je een paar pagina's hebt, ze naar elkaar gelinkt hebt, en wat afbeeldingen hebt toegevoegd, ben je klaar om je wiki te laten zien aan de wereld. Je kent waarschijnlijk wel wat mensen kennen die in hetzelfde geïnteresseerd zijn als jij, dus vertel je vrienden om je nieuwe site te bekijken. Dat zijn je eerste lezers, dus ze geven een boel aanmoediging. Als je vastloopt, schrijf ons d.m.v. -- we zijn blij om je te helpen! Veel plezier! -- Sannse Ok, prima! Ik vind echt dat je super bezig bent!! :-) : Bedankt, Sannse. :-) Exergie mrt 16, 2011 12:04 (UTC) Hi, Krijgt een pagina zoals "Cliffhanger" ook een categorie, en zo ja, welke? Groetjes, Solene (Birgit) : Hallo, Solene. Lijkt me wel nuttig. In dit stadium ben ik voor een "vakterm" categorie (die we later indien nodig weer verder kunnen uitsplitsen). Groetjes, Exergie mrt 15, 2011 09:09 (UTC) : : Hi, Hoe kan ik de titel van een pagina hernoemen? In de helpfunctie staat dat je op de link "hernoemen" kan klikken, maar ik kan die knop niet vinden? Het gaat om Antagonist, ik wil het (Narratologie) in de titel weghalen, omdat het volgens mij hier niet van toepassing is/er niet bij hoort/er niet toe doet. Dank je! Solene mrt 15, 2011 09:11 (UTC)Solene : Hallo Solene. In het paarse vaakje "bewerken" zie je helemaal achteraan een pijltje naar beneden. Als je daarop klinkt, kun je de naam van de pagina veranderen. Groetjes, Exergie mrt 15, 2011 09:15 (UTC) : : : : Dank je!! (voor beide antwoorden) :-) Solene mrt 15, 2011 09:31 (UTC) Dank je, ik vind het leuk om te doen! :D (Al maak ik nog wel eens fouten hier en daar...) Solene mrt 16, 2011 13:34 (UTC) Hoi, bestaat er een code om een pagina door te verwijzen? Zo heb ik de pagina Magie gemaakt, maar wil dan Toverij laten doorverwijzen naar Magie. Ik heb bij het hernoemen van Verbeeldingskracht naar Fantasie gemerkt dat er door dit hernoemen een doorverwijzing ontstond, maar dit was een prettige bijverschijning wat mij betreft. Het kan vast anders, met een directe code? Solene mrt 16, 2011 21:51 (UTC) : Hallo Solene. Dan maak je een artikel met naam "Toverij" en als inhoud: "#DOORVERWIJZING Magie". Succes, Exergie mrt 16, 2011 23:35 (UTC) Hi, Er is een discussie gaande of woorden als occultisme, heks, tovenaar, etc. wel op deze wikia thuishoren. http://www.purefantasy.nl/forum/viewtopic.php?t=5530&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=120 Wat vind jij? Solene mrt 17, 2011 18:31 (UTC) : Hallo Solene. Ja, ik vind van wel. : (Ik heb dat maar weg gehaald... zat op het verderkeerde spoor. ;-) : Exergie mrt 17, 2011 21:02 (UTC) Hoi, aan hand van Toverkracht weet ik nu dat je ervoor bent een brede wikia op te zetten, dus inclusief begrippen die op de genres van toepassing zijn. Fijn, dat motiveert weer. :-) Solene mrt 18, 2011 20:25 (UTC) even melden... Hoi, ik heb momenteel 10 puppen en 6 volwassen mechelaars thuis, dus ik ben erg druk: de reden waarom ik al zo lang niet meer aan de wiki heb meegewerkt. :-( Ik wilde je dat even laten weten, want ik vind dat jij fantastisch werk verricht! Zodra de rust hier een beetje is weergekeerd, help ik ook weer mee! :-) Solene mei 22, 2011 08:46 (UTC) Bedankt, Solene. Geen zorg, je hebt al flink meegebouwd aan deze wikia. Fijn dat je binnenkort weer komt meehelpen. Je bijdragen worden op prijs gesteld. Exergie jun 2, 2011 13:26 (UTC) Nachtvlinders Ha Exergie, Ik heb een foutje gemaakt in het kopje van De Nachtvlinders, zie ook overlegpagina aldaar. Maar nu weet ik niet hoe het te veranderen. Groetjes, Fladder : Hallo Fladder. Kan gebeuren. Maar dat is geen probleem. Kijk maar even op die overlegpagina, want daar heb ik zojuist toegelicht hoe je dit kunt corrigeren. Succes! Exergie jun 21, 2011 13:36 (UTC) te bewerken/te maken? Hoi Exergie, Vanaf augustus wil ik weer meewerken aan de wikia. Nu weet ik alleen niet meer waar ik die pagina vind met de lijst van te bewerken/te maken pagina's... Heb je een linkje voor me? Dankjewel! Solene jul 23, 2011 08:00 (UTC) : Hallo Solene, : Fijn dat je er weer bent. Hier is de link: Speciaal:GevraagdePaginas : Exergie jul 24, 2011 00:47 (UTC) Beste Exergie, heb je zojuist mijn prive bericht ontvangen? mvg, Jeroen van Valkenburg : Hallo Jeroen. : Bedankt voor je bericht. Ik heb erop geantwoord. : Exergie sep 29, 2011 18:16 (UTC) Hoi, leuk platform om de Nederlandstalige literatuur in kaart te brengen. Ik zal mijn kennis over de afgelopen twee decennia vanuit mijn perspectief proberen hier onder te brengen. Groet, Mike Jansen Hoi, ik heb op mijn pagina van mijn bio de melding gedaan dat ik een tweede boek heb uitgebracht. Als ik kijk naar de verwijzing van de link achter mijn eerste boek Bron, dan verwijst die naar een wikipagina, maar dat krijg ik bij mijn tweede boek Zucht niet voor elkaar... omdat die niet bestaat. Nee, dat weet ik, maar Bron heeft ook geen wikipagina, ik zou in ieder geval niet weten waar. Hoe krijg ik die link van Zucht in orde? Groet, Rik : Hallo Rik, : Ik heb een pagina voor Zucht aangemaakt. De link werkt nu en je kunt de pagina van Zucht verder aanvullen als je wilt. : Succes, : Exergie (overleg) 14 sep 2012 15:45 (UTC) Bedankt! Rik Paul Harland Prijs Hello. I have removed the discussion of "Onregelmatigheid" from the Paul Harland Prijs page. Please do not restore this text, as it is against Wikia's Terms of Use to publish libelous content. Thank you for you help in this matter! -- Wendy (talk) 24 aug 2015 01:28 (UTC) beste Exergie, ik heb geprobeerd mijn foto op artikel Adinda Volkers te vervangen voor een andere maar dat wil niet lukken. Zou jij het voor me willen doen? Ik heb de gewenste foto wel al in het artikel weten te voegen... mvg Adinda